Making A Home
by XxxForeverStrongxxX
Summary: Gabriel finds himself in a nasty predicament with an injured girl. He slowly realizes he cares a little more about this girl than only being her guardian angel. With some friends and frienemies how can anyone make a home? Gabriel/OC Crowley/OC Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! New story here. I wrote it with GACFan13! Thank you lovelies!

Gabriel paces the tiled floor. His almost golden locks flowed as he turned. The hospital smells like cleaner and death. "Why am I even here?" he mumbles to himself. "It's because I'm worried about some girl I barely know, right. She did get hurt on my watch. Damn it, this is all my fault." He sank into the blue suede chair.

A nurse walks over to him and asks him, "Excuse me sir, did you bring in the woman with the knife marks on her sides?"

Gabriel nods quickly. "Is she okay? God, please tell me she's okay." His words race as quickly as his rapid heart beat. He feels his flip phone vibrate in his left back pocket. Ignoring it he looks longingly at the young blonde nurse. The nurse looks at the ground blushing. Damn, sometimes he wishes he could turn off his charm.

The nurse finally looks back up and him and sighs, "The doctors are still trying to put in the stitches. We just need some information about the patient." The nurse held onto her clipboard with a pen in hand, ready to write down any information the man had about the bloody woman she's just seen in the room down the hall from her.

Gabriel sighs, "Look lady, I don't even know this girl. I just met her today. I know her name is Kira Striker. She was born on January 14 1991. That's all I know really." The nurse looks dumbfounded at Gabriel wondering to herself how in the hell he knew all of that after knowing the young girl for just one day.

She writes down the information. "Thank you sir, I'll try to be out with an update on Ms. Striker as soon as possible," the nurse tells him, walking back to the room the girl was being treated in.

Kira sits up quickly in the bed. "Where the hell am I? Get this off of me!" Kira yanks at the monitor cords attached to her. The doctor injects her arm with sedative to keep her calm. "Screw you all," Kira's groggy voice fades.

Gabriel easily hears the screaming of the girl from the opposite hall and rushes to her room. He doesn't go into the room, just waits till he overhears a doctor or nurse saying the Kira is alright. When the screaming stops, he sighs in frustration and hits his head on the wall muttering, "How could I let this happen? Why didn't I just heal her?"

Castiel appears behind Gabriel placing a hand on his brother's broad shoulder. "You did the right thing," Castiel's monotone voice rings in Gabriel's ears. Anger boils inside of Gabriel. Why in the world didn't Castiel come before now if he knew what was going on?

Gabriel keeps his head on the wall and angrily asks him, "Where the hell were you? Why didn't you bother to come earlier?" Gabriel looks up at his younger brother with fury in his golden eyes.

Castiel tilts his head to the side confused as ever. "Gabriel, it wasn't my place to come rescue you all. The Winchesters were supposed to help you." Gabriel wraps his hand around his brother's throat.

Gabriel looks around, noticing the doctors and nurses and lets Castiel go. He sighs in frustration. "Just go back to the Winchesters Cas, they're not much help to me right now."

"Gabriel, I want to help you though," Castiel directly defies Gabriel's order. Gabriel shoots a look of hatred towards Castiel. The sound of wings fill the air, and Castiel is gone.

Gabriel leans against the wall by Kira's room and waits for someone to come out with information or just someone talking about what's happening. He puts his head in his hands and takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

A doctor walks from the room. "Are you Mr. Striker?" Gabriel throws a confused look.

He quickly erases the look and nods. "That's me. Is Kira gonna be okay?" Gabriel rushes worriedly.

The doctor nods and says, "Kira should be just fine. We did some simple stitching, and we fixed her right up."

The nurse from earlier rushes around the corner. "You said you had just met her today!" Gabriel puts his face in his hands. "You liar, you just didn't want to give me information, so you lied about you actually being married." Gabriel smirks at the blonde's stupidity.

The doctor sighs and whispers to Gabriel, "Just ignore her please, she's new." Gabriel keeps smirking and nods understanding. "Marissa, can you check on one of the other patients for me?" The nurse nods and hurries away to another room.

"So, umm, can I see my wife?" Gabriel asked, inwardly cringing at the use of the "w word".

The doctor nods and walks with Gabriel in. "Your husband is here," the doctor says to Gabriel and Kira. She shoots him a scowl.

"Hey, honey," Gabriel plays along smirking. He internally is hating himself with every word of affection.

Kira puts a fake smile on her face to replace her weak expression. "Hi baby," she greets Gabriel, trying to keep the venom from coming into her voice.

The doctor smiles and walks out as Gabriel sits in the seat next to the bed. "So how are you?" Gabriel asked the black haired girl in the bed. "I was really worried about you?" Gabriel says with a smile, trying to comfort Kira.

"You can drop the stupid act now, asshat," Kira strikes. Gabriel looks at her with tiredness. "Are you serious?" Kira asks now genuinely wondering if Gabriel was worried.

Gabriel looks down and nods, hating admitting to caring about Kira. "Yeah, I was," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

Kira smirked and replied, "Don't worry about me," she stops, thinking for a second. "Sorry, I never got your name before I got stabbed."

He holds out his hand. "Let's do this right. I'm Gabriel. Your guardian angel." Kira looks at the man of five foot seven and smiles. "Yes, that's right. I said guardian angel." Gabriel says again. Kira's child like imagination begins to run off into fields of wonderful ideas.

She shakes his hand, smiling slightly. "So my guardian angel is my husband now apparently?" she asks him.

He smirks slightly. His sunshine eyes meet with her teal. "You know, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my whole entire life," Gabriel says holding his grin. Kira looks down blushing. "AW, look at that. You're blushing!" Gabriel exclaims excitedly.

Kira looks back up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Shut it," she ordered, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment from the angel. "But, thanks."

"Kira, I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I should've been more careful going into that house of hunters who hate Sam. I should've known they would try to kill everyone who is involved with the Winchesters. It's all my fault you got hurt," Gabriel finally apologizes while popping a lollipop into his mouth.

Kira looks down at the bandages concealing her stab wound and smiles. "Oh come on, Gabriel. I'm fine and I'm gonna be out of here by tomorrow I bet. Hunters are nothing I can't handle. It's not your fault so don't worry about it," she tells him, smiling up at him again. Even with the intense pain in her side, she tries as hard as she can to make Gabriel feel less guilty.

He smiles kissing her cheek. Then, he whispers in her ear, "You are a terrible liar, Kira." Gabriel smiles and pulls out a lollipop. "You tried, so here you go." He hands her the blue raspberry flavored lollipop.

She looks at him wide eyed and sighs, "I know, I know. Thanks." She takes the lollipop and starts eating it. "What's with you and lollipops?"

Gabriel shrugs and slumps into a chair by her bed. Click, click, click, click. The rapid sound of heels coming down the hallway grabs both of their attention. Suddenly, a brown headed girl dashes into the room wearing bright red heels. Gabriel rolls his eyes. The woman's muddy eyes lock onto him. "Shut it, trickster. I'm here for her. Kira, are you okay?"

"Catt, I'm fine, stop worrying," Kira assures the woman. She takes a minute to realize what her friend had called Gabriel. "Wait, trickster?" Kira's eyes widen in surprise and look at Gabriel worriedly.

A laugh erupts from Catt. "You didn't know?" she asks Kira still giggling. Kira shakes her head no and looks at Gabriel again. His smirk melts her heart. Kira begins to giggle, too. "Why else do you think the man would eat sweets all the time?"

Kira rolls her eyes and replies, "I've known him for about ten minutes and I'm on like, probably twelve different drugs. Don't you dare start with me. I am not afraid to fight you in a hospital gown!" She starts laughing again when Catt starts laughing harder.

"Yeah? Well I could still take you down easily even if I'm wearing these gigantic stilettos. Which by the way cost me about three hundred dollars. Aren't they beautiful?" Catt completely switches the conversation around.

Kira puts her head in her hands and lies, "Yeah, but aren't my mud and blood covered black boots in the corner just absolutely gorgeous?" Gabriel covers his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter.

Catt smiles. "They hold some sentimental value I guess," Catt says smiling. Gabriel picks the shoes up carefully observing them. Covered in mud, specks of dark red blood drip down the sides of the steel toed combat boots Kira has owned for years.

Kira sighs looking at them from the bed. "Maybe I just need a new pair of boots," she comments sadly, balancing her head on her hand. "You know, when I get the money to."

Gabriel looks at her sadly, feeling bad for her. Catt grins. "Why don't you just ask your old man for some money? You know that he's filthy rich from work. Your daddy's little princess, too, so it shouldn't be a problem to get some money at least," Catt tells Kira.

Kira looks away from Catt to practically nothing but a floor. "Catt, I'm an independant woman. I can't just go to my dad for money every time I want something." She motions for Gabriel to bring her the boots and sighs, attempting to scrape some of the mud and her blood off of them.

"Kira, you know I can always help, too. I have a large sum of money set away. You know it was supposed to be for college, but then I dropped out. You can have anything you want. I mean what else are best friends for?" Catt tells Kira sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kira gets a small smile, looking up from her boots to her red haired friend. "I appreciate it, but I'm not using your money Catt. I can handle a pair of shoes, you know, if I remember how to get into my bank account. It'll work out some way or another," Kira assures her.

A British voice booms from the doorway, "Guess who, darling?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kira gets wide eyes, looking over at the doorway. "You've got to be kidding me," she mutters worriedly. She looks over at Catt with questioning eyes, wondering what to do.

"Crowley, I don't know which one of us you were talking to, but I am not afraid to kick you somewhere that the sun don't shine if you say it again," Catt threatens, turning around to face the short British man. Catt towers over him with her five foot ten inch height plus her stilettos. "Got it?"  
"You know, I always liked a tall girl," Crowley says to Catt with a devious smirk laying on his face. Catt grabs him by the collar and pushes him into the wall. "Come on, play nice now kitty Catt!" Crowley exclaims, getting mildly frustrated, but he never drops that stupid grin.

Kira rolls her eyes with a disgusted look. "Well this doesn't look weird at all!" Kira points out. "Just a midget being held against the wall by a chick in stilettos." Gabriel starts cracking up in the chair next to Kira.

"Someday you'll get what's coming to you, asshole," Catt grumbles under her breath about Crowley. Gabriel laughs even harder finding it hard to control himself. "Gabriel!" Catt exclaims starting to laugh to. Their eyes meet and they laugh harder.

Kira smiles and shakes her head. "All of you are insane, I swear," she told them. "Catt, put the midget demon down."

Crowley plants a kiss right on Catt's lips. Catt growls, "Crowley, I swear to Cas that I will punch you in the throat!" Crowley rolls his eyes and smirks at his accomplishment. "And wipe that ugly smirk right off your face!"

Crossing his arms, Gabriel smiles and suggests, "Or you could let me smite him." He uses his hands to weigh the options suggestively. "Either way, everyone's happy."

"I'm not! Definitely not a happy Crowley!" Crowley yells in his deep British voice. Catt smirks to herself as she crosses her arms across her chest. "What are you smiling at, kitty Catt?" Crowley asks as he returns the look.

Kira rolls her eyes watching the two and leans over to Gabriel. "So, am I the only one that thinks they're flirting?" she whispers in his ear, pointing a finger at Catt and Crowley. Gabriel covers his mouth, chuckling and nods.

Catt leans over a table directed towards Crowley, purposely showing her cleavage. Gabriel leans over to Kira and whispers, "They're definitely into each other." Kira nods in agreement.

Looking back at them glaring, Catt tells the two, "I hope you two know I can hear everything you're saying." Gabriel and Kira just smirk at her and shrug, secretly pleased with themselves. Catt sighs, realizing they were doing what they were on purpose.

"I'm totally into you," Crowley's thick British accent tells Catt softly. Catt rolls her eyes and sits in a plush chair by Kira's hospital bed. Crowley grabs a chair and drags it next to Catt's leaving her no breathing room.

Kira covers her mouth trying not to laugh at his attempts. She looks at Catt's glare and bursts out laughing with Gabriel. At this point, all pain in her side and stomach had been replaced by her laughter. "Oh god, this is gonna be a long day," she remarked, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

The brown haired girl rolls her eyes trying her best to get away from Crowley. "You know you're like that annoying two year old that no one likes, Gabriel and Kira are the five year olds giggling at everything, and I'm the one who has to put up with it all," Catt remarks as Crowley leans closer to her.

Kira smirks and replies, "Catt, you know you love me, so don't even start, and if anything, Crowley is the annoying stalker that's just trying to, well, annoy you."

"Well, it's working pretty damn well," Catt responds with a growl. Crowley kisses her cheek. "You are gross!" Catt shrieks at the King Of Hell. He responds with laughter coming from deep down inside.

Gabriel shakes his head still smiling and looking down at the floor. "Aren't the lovebirds cute, Kira?" he asks Kira, looking back up at her. She starts to laugh again and nods. Gabriel smirks and waves to Catt when he notices her glaring at him across the bed.

The doctor comes in smiling at everyone's smiles. "Well, I have good news. You can be released anytime now. All I need is for you to sign these release forms. Then, you're all set to go home. Next time, be more careful when you're around knives." The doctor lays down the papers in front of Kira quickly.

Kira picks up the papers and starts signing them replying, "I'll definitely try, believe me." She finishes signing the papers and hands them back to the doctor. "Thank you," she tells him with a smile.

The doctor gives a small nod and turns and leaves. Gabriel looks over at Kira's smile across her face. It makes him smile, too. The teal streak in Kira's black hair sparkles under the hospital's fluorescent light. "Kira, would you like to come over to my apartment for dinner as a way for me to make up to you for getting stabbed?" Gabriel asks quietly.

Kira looks up at Gabriel and smiles, trying to hold back any coming blush on her cheeks. "Umm, sure, I'd love to," she replies with a small, sheepish smile. "Just let me get dressed, and Catt, if you could keep the boys out while I get dressed, that'd be great," she told her friend next to her.

Catt nods and grabs both Crowley and Gabriel by the shirt. They all leave the room and go to the hospital hallway that smells like death and bleach. "Don't be so rough," Gabriel comments brushing off his shoulder. He pops a piece of hard candy into his mouth from his pocket.

Kira quickly gets dressed into her normal black and teal outfit, cringing when the pain in her side comes back. She leaves the room, hoping no one will notice anything. She walks over to Catt, Gabriel, and Crowley and smiles. "Ready to go?" she asks Gabriel.

"Oh let's roll, pretty little lady," Gabriel tells her with a smirk. He takes her hand and leads her out to the parking lot. He hands her a teal helmet to put on. "Let's literally roll," Gabriel motions to the navy blue motorcycle sitting in a parking space.

Kira's eyes widen at seeing the motorcycle. "I thought angels didn't need to drive?" she asks Gabriel smiling. She climbs on the motorcycle after him and puts the teal helmet on.

Gabriel tilts his head back. "I don't need to drive. I want to drive." He smirks and revs the engine. "Hold on tight," he tells the black haired girl. He takes off.

Kira shrieks in surprise and wraps her arms around Gabriel's torso to stay on. She shakes her head at laughs at herself for being surprised. "That really shouldn't have surprised me," she says, still laughing.

Gabriel pulls into the large concrete parking lot of an apartment complex. "Home sweet home," he says opening the door of the apartment to let them inside. The apartment is bland with white walls and a simple gray couch. There is dirty dishes in the sink and candy wrappers all over the coffee table.

Kira walks in the door with him and smiles. "This is actually pretty nice," she tells the trickster next to her. She looks over at the coffee table and shakes her head, still smiling. "Candy wrappers everywhere, reminds me of my first apartment."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "You like candy, too?" he asks, grinning childishly. Kira's eyes lit up like a hot grill. "You like candy!" Gabriel exclaimed. "You're now perfect in my eyes, Kira Striker."

Kira looked down sheepishly, trying to hide the blush on her face. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. "It's not really a big deal; it just reminds me of my brother. On my birthday, he'd always bring me at least five bags of the stuff and it'd last me months," she explained, the old memories flooding back to her.

"That's awesome! I'd love to meet the guy. Where does he live?" Gabriel grins with anticipation. He remembers his brothers. They were always fighting and arguing. He couldn't stand it. That's why he left home once and for all.

Kira's smile faltered as he asked, knowing neither of them would like the answer. She looked away and muttered, "Hell." It was all she really could say without choking up at the thought.

His smile dropped, "Kira, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause this. What was his name?" Gabriel asks trying to save the conversation the best he could. Gabriel still wondered how he got there, but wasn't going to ask. It had to be hard for her.

"Kyle, Kyle Striker," she answered simply, slightly smiling at how her and her brother's names sounded somewhat alike. "I, umm, I'm sorry I brought it up; it's probably not one of the best ways to start a conversation," she apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Can I get you anything to drink or eat? I've got plenty, and when I say plenty I mean whole fridge full of anything you can imagine," Gabriel leads her into the kitchen with a smile. He swings open the freezer and fridge where a whole array of different food look back at the two.

Kira's eyes widened at the sight. Most of it was chocolates and cake, which she definitely wasn't complaining about in the least bit. "You know, that chocolate cake doesn't look half bad," she suggested, pointing at the cake with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crowley, leave me alone!" Catt says as she fumbles with her car keys. Crowley slides himself into the passenger seat of the car. "You know to Hell and back that I don't like you. You know that nobody likes you!" Catt starts the engine getting more than frustrated with the King Of Hell.

Crowley looks at her with an offended face, fake of course, but Catt didn't need to know that. "Well, that's rude," he pointed out, "and I'll have you know that quite a few people like me!"

Rolling her eyes, Catt looks at him and questioned, "Why are you even in my car right now?" Crowley shrugs and puts on his seatbelt. "Right," Catt mumbled, "because demons totally need to be worried about highway safety rules."

He shrugs again and replied, "Sometimes, and besides, you're much more entertaining than the Winchesters." He leans back with a grin, looking at Catt smugly.

Catt looked over at him. In that moment, a glimpse of something caught her eye. He was smiling, a real toothy grin. It made her smile. Catt turned to him and put her hand in the middle of the seats between them. Something in her felt the need to reach out to him. "Hey, Crowley?"

His smile turned into a smirk, realizing how he was getting her attention. "Yes Kitty Catt?" he replied, taunting her with the hated nickname.

She giggled at the name. Right then something inside of her didn't, for once, hate that silly nickname that he had dubbed her. She moved closer to him slowly. Finally, she rested her head on his shoulder. "If you ever need to talk," she reassured him, "I'm here for you."

Not that he was complaining, but Crowley knew something had definitely changed. He rose an eyebrow at the brunette on him. "Catt, are you alright? Not drunk or anything?" he asked, growing more and more confused and concerned. This wasn't like Catt at all, he especially knew that.

The girl sat up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright," she replied. The uncomfortableness on Crowley's face was through the roof. He just wasn't sure what to feel. Sure, he'd been trying to do this all along, but now he doesn't know what to do. "Are you alright?" Catt asked throwing back the same concern to the demon king.

Crowley comes back to his senses and nods, lying again. "I'm fine, but I've got to ask, where did all this come from? Finally lose the angry cat shell?" he asks, trying to mask his confusion with a pun.

"'Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship.' Oscar Wilde said that. What I feel between us is passion. Passion is a powerful thing. It can drive you to do really great or extremely stupid things. I'm not sure which this is yet, but I'm willing to give it a chance and find out," Catt replied with a serious face. She leaned in and gave Crowley a peck on the cheek and put on her seatbelt.

Crowley just sat in silence as Catt began driving. He was completely unsure of what to do in the situation. 'How did she change so quickly?' he asked himself, 'Was it because she's around Kira that she acts like that?' Crowley inwardly sighs in frustration. Women's emotions were not quite his forte. Well, he was good at dealing with other women's, but when it came to Catt, Crowley was baffled beyond belief.

"What kind of music do you like, Crowley?" Catt asked motioning at the radio. "I mean I personally don't care. It's whatever you like," Catt told Crowley. She smiled at him shyly. Her cheeks were bright red and her head pounding like a Daft Punk concert.

Crowley shrugged, not particularly caring about the music. "Anything you want, it doesn't bother me, besides, I doubt you have music from my century to begin with," Crowley remarked, not really wanting to face the brown haired girl.

Catt shrugs. "Crowley, do you want to go to my house?" Catt shyly asked. Crowley finally looked at her in shock. 'What the hell does she mean by that?' he internally asks. "For dinner I mean," Catt finally added after a few akward silent moments.

Crowley looks at her shocked before hesitating and answering, "Well, I- I don't see why not." He put on a smile for her.

That smile melted her heart. Catt turned back to the wheel. Her phone rang taking them both by surprise. "Hello?" Catt choked out. She heard the whimper over the phone. Instant recognition hit. "Kira! Kira!" Catt shouted. The line instantly went dead.

Crowley looked at the suddenly shocked brunette confused. "Care to explain what's happening?" he asked her. The fear in her eyes was obvious and from the way Catt had responded, it was obvious who was on the phone; he just didn't know why.

Tears pushed against her eyes before dropping like little bombs. "G-get me to Kira, Crowley. Now!" Catt screamed as she veered off to the right side of the road throwing the older model car into park. She looked at Crowley desperately.

Crowley grabbed onto Catt's arms, not forcefully, just trying to make her stop losing it and to get her attention. "Catt, I need you to calm down before I do anything," he told her sternly. "What's happened to Kira? I thought she was with her idiotic archangel?" he questioned the brunette.

The girl shook her head. "Crowley, right now I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I really need you to get me to my bestfriend," Catt pleaded with the King of Hell. "Please," another whimper escaped. The look in Catt's eyes drew Crowley in.

"Fine, but if there's any trouble I know you can't handle, we're leaving immediately," Crowley told, still holding onto Catt's arms. He zapped himself and Catt to Gabriel's apartment where Kira was.

They stood outside the front door. The feeling in the air became ominous. The silence was deafening. "Let's go in," Crowley whispered to Catt. She nodded her head and more tears shattered on the ground. Crowley snaps his fingers and the door flings open. "Who the hell are you?" he asks the demons standing before him that have Kira handcuffed on the couch.

The tallest, blonde haired demon stepped forward, a large, terrifying smirk on his face. "Well look here boys, the bitch got us the would-be king," he spat proudly. "Wait till the queen hears about this." He and the four demons behind him step towards Crowley as Kira lashes out, trying to hit them, only to be held back by the cuffs. "Struggle all you was bitch, won't do you any good," the demon practically sang to the teal eyes girl on the couch.

Catt steps forward her heels clicking on the ground. "Who are you calling a bitch?" Catt asked pulling our Ruby's knife from her back pants pocket. "You want to say that again?" Catt threatened. Her face twisted like a pretzel as she flung the knife at the tall, blonde haired demon as hard as she could. She proceeded to pull it from his chest looking at the shorter, dark haired demon. "You're the bitch." Catt tells the man.

The demon she's watching smirks and uses his powers to throw her back into the wall. "Feisty kitty you got here Crowley, can't wait to torture her when she finally gets her scrawny ass to Hell where she belongs," he taunts, picking up the knife Catt dropped and walked over to the King of Hell.

"Bloody Hell," Crowley murmured to himself. His hand wrapped around the scrawny demons throat crushing it. "Just shut the Hell up!" Crowley shouted at him. He could feel the heat rising to his skin. No one was going to insult his girl and get away with it. Catt was his and no one elses. The demon dropped the knife to the ground. Crowley squeezed tighter and tighter. "Go back to wherever it is you crawled out from," Crowley commented as he picked up the knife.

Catt fell to the ground panting. When Crowley and Catt made to get Kira unhandcuffed, they found the black and teal haired girl in the process of knocking out the last three demons with holy water and an angel sword she'd found hidden in a secret space under the coffee table. She's unhandcuffed herself with bobby pins she'd had in her hair. The last of the three she'd been fighting fell to the ground as she pulled Gabriel's sword out of it. "I freaking hate demons," she said, sighing and rubbing at her wrists where the cuffs had been.

Gabriel walked in muttering, "Cas, and freaking toasters, man," he looks up and sees the bodies laying on the floor with Kira, Catt, and Crowley just staring at him. "Why did I come home again?" Gabriel asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira sat on the couch with Gabriel, finally getting to eat the chocolate cake she'd asked for. "Figures you'd have freaking swiss chocolate cake," she muttered, eating more of the amazing cake. She laughed at herself again, trying to figure out why the hell she was on an archangel's couch eating his foreign chocolate cake.

He smirks at Kira reading her thoughts. Of course he would never tell. That would require for him to open up and tell the truth about something for once to a woman. "Hey, Kira?" Gabriel asked looking into her teal eyes. His fingers weaved through her silky, black hair.

Kira felt her cheeks turn a bright red, redder than the color Catt had dyed her hair years ago. She set the cake down on the table with a small, sheepish smile. She, of course, thought she knew what he was trying to do, but she tried not to jump to conclusions for her own benefit. "Yeah, Gabriel?" she replied.

Something in his chest skipped. "First of all," he started, "you and only you can call me Gabe. Second of all, are you single?" he asked taking a bold move. She scooted closer to him. Her cherry lip gloss could be smelled, she was so close. "I'd take this as a yes," Gabriel chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

She pulled back,turning even redder. She looked away embarrassed. "I, uhh, I've never actually been not single," she admitted quietly, hoping she wouldn't be heard, but she knew she could. She looked back up at Gabriel's face still embarrassed. It wasn't easy for her to say that she, a twenty-two year old woman on her own, couldn't manage to get a guy.

With a small smile, Gabriel pushed Kira's hair behind her ear, tucking it there neatly. "Maybe, we can change that, Kira," Gabriel told her, loosening his shoulders. "Come here," Gabriel pulled her chin towards him. His lips met hers again. She loosened up quite a bit. "I'm sorry," Gabriel said breaking it up, "That was rude of me."

Kira smiled and shook her head. "You know, I haven't even known you a whole freaking day yet, but what I do know, is that you probably don't care in the least bit," she remarked, giving him his own signature smirk.

"You know, I haven't known you for a whole day yet, and I happen to know that you do care. I also know your birthday, full name, and part of your back story," Gabriel shot back smirking back. "I like that look on you, by the way," he threw in.

Laughing, Kira shook her head. "Cause that's not creepy at all. considering you'd be the biggest pedophile on Earth if you told that to anyone else that. And, personally, I'd say yours could use some work," she taunted him. "But, lucky for you, I'm not mean enough to." She kissed his cheek smirking happily at him.

Gabriel laughs, "Well, thank you for being so super polite towards me." He smiled, a real genuine smile. "You know we should really do this again sometime, but maybe next time it can be in a real restaurant with real food and waiters and stuff," Gabriel offered up a second date right away.

Kira smiled and him and nodded. "You know what, I'd really like that," she tells him happily. "Gotta say," she looks over at the plate that had the chocolate cake she'd finished on it, "I'll miss that amazing cake." She smiled brighter at Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed aloud, "It was store bought cake. I really don't see why you love it so much. I mean I love it an awful lot, but that's just because I'm fat." Gabriel looks down at his small rounded stomach. "Nah, I'm not fat, just need to exorcise a little more and eat a little less, I suppose."

"No, you look perfectly fine the way you are, and I guess you're not the only one with a trickster's sweet tooth," she told him, poking his non-fat stomach. "Yeah, I like you like this." Kira smiled at him and hesitated before kissing him on the lips quickly.

Gabriel smiled and said, "You're getting the hang of it. Do you want me to flash you home or what?" he asked politely. He smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. It put broad smiles on both of their faces.

Kira nodded, knowing there was probably a light blush on her face. "If it's not too much trouble, then sure," she replied. "I live in an apartment on the other side of town." She stood up with him, still smiling.

"Hang on," Gabriel warned. Suddenly, they were outside of Kira's apartment door. "Well, I don't know about you, but other than the dead bodies, trying to get Catt and Crowley out of my apartment, and you getting stabbed earlier, it's been a pretty good day."

Kira smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it really was. Thank you, Gabe, for everything," told smiled at the archangel in front of her. She pulled her apartment keys out of her pocket. "I guess I'll see you around. Stop by anytime you want to." She unlocked her apartment door, and, before she forgot, kissed Gabriel on the lips to tell him goodbye.

Gabriel smiled to himself and turned and left. When Kira turned the doorknob to her apartment, she heard noises on the other side. "Hello?" she asked as she steps in the door. "Is anyone there?"

She looked around worried for a second. She took her jacket off and set it on the chair next to her. Still looking around cautiously, she grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and held it up protectively. She heard more noises from the back of the apartment.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Suddenly, Catt comes running out of the back bedroom with a superhero cape and a mask on. "Kira! You'll never believe what happened to me today? Well, I bet you had an eventful day, too. I want to hear allll about it," Catt says slurring her speech just a little bit.

Kira put her hands on her hips with a slight frown and disappointed look. "What, you got kidnapped by the Joker and saved by Batman?" she guessed sarcastically. "Wait, nevermind, even the Joker would bring you back immediately. And yes, yes I did have an eventful day."

Catt takes Kira's soft hand and pulls her to the couch. "Now spill the beans, Kira," Catt demands forcefully. The smell of alcohol drifted through the air with the epicenter being Catt. She smiled wobbly and said, "Kira, I neeed to know."

Kira sighed and took her friends mask and cape off. "Well, Gabriel and I had some cake and we had a nice talk after you, Crowley, and I beat the crap out of some demons. Now come on, you need to sleep," Kira told her friend, obviously not going to tell the truth and risk having an over dramatic, drunk Catt. She pulled Catt to her feet and took her back into the back bedroom.

When Kira came back into the living room, she noticed a vase of flowers with a note attached that says: "To:Kira" on the front and on the back reads, "I'm sorry I got her so drunk. I send my greatest apologies. I will never ever make this mistake again. Not in bloody Hell, will I. She is an absolute mess. Yours truly, Crowley."

Kira laughs quietly at the note and sets it down. "You think you're getting flowers from an archangel that tried to make out with you? Nope, it's the King of Hell apologizing for getting your best friend drunk off her ass," Kira muttered to herself, shaking her head and smiling.

"So, how'd you like the flowers from Crowley?" a man's voice came from the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Catt wakes up rolling over in her silky, red sheets. She goes flying backwards in fear as Crowley is laying right next to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Catt screams at the demon King of Hell. "Seriously?" She yells as she gets up off the floor.

Crowley chuckles at the brunette. "Oh nothing, just came to see how your hangover was going," he replied happily, getting off Catt's bed.

"Well, it's okay I guess," Catt replies confused. "Crowley, can I ask you a serious question?" She looks up at him with pleading brown eyes. There is so much she wants to say to him that she just can't get out.

"I don't see why not," he tells Catt, waiting for her question. "I suppose you just did though," he smirks at her with an overused joke. He ignores the glare coming from Catt and keeps the smirk on his face.

"Crowley, like you said before, you can do almost anything right? I hate it here. I hate being held down by the fact that I have to stay here and do everything right, and I can't live. Crowley, please take me away from here. I need you to take me somewhere that is far away from here. Please, Crowley, I'll go anywhere with you," Catt pleads and begs with him.

Crowley looks at Catt wide eyed and confused. "Catt, are you sure about this? Being a bit irrational maybe?" he asked her worried. "What about Kira? You know, the loud, obnoxious girl outside that for some reason you're friends with?" he clarifies, not quite sure how to respond to Catt's request.

"Please, Crowley, I need out. I need you," Catt pleads still feeling her head pounding from her hangover. She feels sick to her stomach and woozy, but she knows she's being rational, not irrational. "Please," she begs straightening out her sheets.

Crowley frowns at the girl and grabs onto her arms. "Catt, you're hungover and sick; just go back to sleep and when you get better, if you still want me to take you, I will," he promises her, knowing he'll regret it.

Catt lays down on the bed scooting close enough to Crowley to put her head on his suited chest. "You promise?" She asks sighing. Her arm falls over his side as she snuggles into his warmth. Catt yawns loudly. "Crowley?"

Crowley nods frowning and replies, "I promise, now, just get some sleep, alright darling?" He waits till she falls asleep to get up and flash out of the room.

Dean chuckles at the surprise on Kira's face, opening a beer and taking a sip. "How have you been, Kira?" Dean asks with a smile, taking a seat next to her. He flips through the channels on her television.

Kira sighs with a smile and replies, "I've been fine, how about you Dean?"

She takes the remote out of Dean's hand and leaves it on the channel it's on. "How've you and Sam been?" she asks the older hunter.

"Well, um, Sam's out. He doesn't want this anymore. I'm not forcing him. Actually, I met up with one of your old friends," Dean motions to the kitchen area where a black haired girl sat. She looks up with a smile stretching from ear to ear. Her bright green eyes fill with adventure and excitement. "Raven, why don't you bring you and your pretty little self in here with your old 'bestie'?" Dean tells the girl with a smirk on his face.

Kira gets up and walked over to Raven, matching her friend's smile. "Hey, long time no see," she greets. She looks back over at Dean on her couch. "How'd you end up with this pie loving, dumbass?" Kira asks, smirking at Dean.

Raven laughs a bit. "Well, we're dating actually, so I guess it's because I like him just a little," Raven snarkily replies to her once closest friend. Raven looks over to Dean who grabs her around the waist as she stands near to him. Dean smirks as Raven plants a kiss right on his cheek.

Kira smiles at Raven happily. "What ever happened to living the freelife alone forever?" Kira asks her friend, remembering her friend's old, brilliant plan to escape, well, everything. "You seemed so keen on going through with it."

The green eyed girl sighs deeply remembering everything from her youth. It was different now. She's 27, and she needs to get on with life. "Well, it's different. I decided to stop running from my problems and face them. Well, damn it, I did it. Even though it might be with copious amounts of alcohol and lusting after Dean Winchester, but I did it," Raven addresses Kira with a smile on her face.

Kira makes a disgusted face. "Eww, Winchester lust," Kira groaned in disgust. "But, I'm proud of you for fixing it," Kira smiles and hugs Raven, "really I am. Want something to drink, eat?" She asks, still smiling widely.

Dean smiles that Dean Winchester grin. "We really would like to, but we have a hunt to get to. Would you like to come?" Dean offers to the teal eyed girl. Raven nods excitedly wanting to spend all the time she can with Kira. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I, uhh, I wouldn't quite call me hunting very good choice," Kira replies, "but, I could try it out again I suppose." She smiles at Raven's excitement and laughs a bit. "Still hyper as ever I see."

"Let's roll then," Dean tells Kira with a smirk. He grabs his keys out of his greenish coat pocket. Raven hangs onto his arm as the three go down the stairs of the apartment building. "So, girls, think we can handle a few mediocre demons?" Dean aks knowing the response from Raven, but he doesn't know Kira's reply.

Kira nods, getting into the backseat of the Impala. "If I can remember, yes," she replies, smiling to hide her worry. Knowing she hadn't hunted in god knows how long, the amount of worry Kira had was quite a lot. Quite frankly, she just agreed to go because of Raven.

"Kira, of course we can take a few measly demons down easily," Raven chuckles. Her green eyes light up as she looks at Dean who speeds out of the asphalt lot. Kira's phone starts to ring.

Kira fishes the phone out of her pocket and answers it, "Hello?" She motions for Dean to turn down his music, only to be ignored until Raven does it.

"Kira?" a man's deep voice comes over the phone. The word was slurred and coughing takes over the other end of the phone. "My brother won't answer me," he tells the teal eyed girl. "I just want him to forgive me," the slurred speech comes again.

Kira raises an eyebrow. "Sam? What's going on, are you drunk?" Kira asks the man on the phone. She looks up at Dean confused, wondering if what Dean had told her about Sam was a lie.

"That's not Dean-" the line goes dead.


End file.
